Saga x Kanon oneshots
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Colección de historias cortas sobre los gemelos. [Saga x Kanon: yaoi, twincest, angst, WAFF]
1. What if

Aquí dejo algunos oneshots y drabbles viejitos que he hecho de esta pareja, de diversos ratings y géneros, aunque ninguno pasa de PG-13. Espero que les gusten.

* * *

_Escrito en el 2005_

**~What if~**

* * *

Simplemente sucedía, de vez en cuando, sin ningún motivo en especial.

Desaparecía.

Después de todo lo vivido, podía decirse que ésa morada que abandonaba era su casa, su único hogar. Y partía siempre sin mirar atrás, por más que su obligación fuera estar ahí, e ignorando la noción de que el otro lo necesitaba en ese lugar.

Pero él sencillamente se iba.

Tendía a volver. Meses después pasaba una noche ahí, quizás. Y a la mañana que siguiera ya habría partido, dejando tras de sí nada más que un espacio en la cama donde las arrugadas sábanas y la almohada vacía revelarían que alguna vez estuvo ahí, y que la indescriptible noche experimentada no era el patético producto de algún sueño delirante de quien —una vez más— quedaba penosamente solo.

Y aquél, cada vez que volvía, era recibido con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiese partido. Ambos simulaban que era así, porque poco relevante eran los días cuando no contaban con la presencia del otro; ese factor afectaba de manera tan tremenda a sus sentidos que sólo podían tolerarlo en pequeñas dosis. Unas cuantas horas, preferiblemente de oscuridad, tan juntos como era posible llegar a estar… era todo lo que el par de corazones gemelos soportaba.

Después de todo, la arbitraria naturaleza los había divido en un principio. Y era su destino permanecer así. Si bien recordaban de vez en cuando esa unión, volvían a respetar la separación impuesta, y la hacían enorme, insondable.

Sin embargo, en un acto que rayaba en lo hilarante —y que era totalmente contradictorio a las creencias a las que se aferraban cuando llegaba el momento de disociación—, retaban sin tapujos a esa naturaleza; la insultaban demostrando que la distancia impuesta era algo completamente voluntario, incomprensiblemente preferido.

Si lo quisieran, en cualquier instante serían capaces de regresar a esa fusión, más espiritual que física, que ellos habían convertido deliberadamente en un recurso renovable.

Se dice que todas las cosas dadas en exceso pueden dañar. Ellos mismos se incluían en dicha aseveración; la felicidad sin límites que ambos sabían que el otro podría ofrecer era algo temido. Inmerecido, tal vez. ¿Qué harían con ella en caso de conseguirla? ¿Disfrutarla sin más?...

O pensar constantemente en cómo mantenerla, en cómo evitar su terminación. Y eso se prometía tedioso, exhaustivo de más.

No se conocían en realidad lo suficiente para arriesgarse así. Es decir, podían adivinar lo que el otro sentía de sólo mirar en unos ojos que los reflejaban, que exclusivamente se sinceraban con aquellos similares a los propios. No obstante, ninguno se atrevía a abusar de ese conocimiento, o a consentir la hipótesis de lo que pasaría si el nómada se quedase a probar el desayuno que su anfitrión, sin duda, estaría dispuesto a prepararle.

Tendrían que conformarse con fantasear con aquello que jamás ocurriría. Por más que uno supiera cuan anhelantemente lo esperaba el otro, y ese otro, lo tanto que el primero valoraba estar ahí.

No harían caso de las señales con las que mutuamente se rogaban para que uno diera ese peligroso paso hacía algo más real, menos aleatorio. Se fingían ciegos, aunque en los dos pares de oscuras pupilas se apreciara claramente un idéntico deseo.

Sometían el anhelo compartido de que los pocos y azarosos momentos juntos fueran imperecederos, o por lo menos, vencieran los límites del amanecer.

De esa manera, el silencio que usaban para comunicarse no resultaría enervante. Los besos que finalmente los unían, cesarían su irrefrenable desesperación. Las caricias no serían tan ambiciosas, si se contara con la seguridad de tenerse el uno al otro ilimitadamente, sin máximo de duración.

La parte poco sápida de la agridulce situación desaparecería.

Entonces, sería adictiva, debilitante y poco conveniente. Por eso, tal deseo permanecía incumplido, reprimido por quienes contaban con la envidiable capacidad de hacerlo realidad.

Así se aseguraban de que jamás habría un final.

**~Fin~**


	2. Mandarina

_Escrito en el 2005_

_para Tuti ^X^_

**~.~**

**Mandarina**

**~.~**

Deliciosa.

Saga relame sus labios tras el comer el último gajito de su mandarina, y suspira contento.

Mira con indecisión una fruta idéntica a la que acaba de desaparecer, descansando a su lado. Se le antoja. Estira el brazo, duda un par de veces, pero al final la recoge y comienza a pelar su rugosa envoltura.

El par de dulces naturales puede considerarse un insignificante regalo, pero los gemelos han aprendido a no ser malagradecidos. Además, su Maestro les ha excusado del entrenamiento ese día, dejándoles excesivas horas de tiempo libre para celebrar sus cumpleaños con ratos de juego y descanso alternados.

Ahora se encuentran en uno de los últimos, apreciando el atardecer desde una de las muchas áreas en donde se acumulan viejas ruinas.

Saga se sienta sobre la tierra, su espalda está apoyada en una columna caída y maltratada, y sus piernas se cruzan en posición de flor de loto. Sobre éstas, la cabeza de su hermano descansa boca arriba, inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado. Sus ojos se ven cerrados. Algún movimiento inconsciente de sus párpados ante la molesta luz de los últimos rayos de sol hace a sus pestañas sacudirse imperceptiblemente. Y sus labios, siempre entreabiertos, sueltan eventuales hálitos acompasados.

Las manos del menor se cruzan lánguidamente sobre su propio pecho, y el resto de su cuerpo se extiende mientras dormita confiado, sintiéndose completamente seguro bajo la guardia de su vivo reflejo.

Pero éste resulta traicionero.

Saga ha terminado de revelar el conjunto de rechonchos lóbulos contenedores de ese sabor que tanto le encanta. Con su mano derecha sostiene la desnuda fruta, mientras constantemente la acerca a sus dientes y le arranca gajo tras gajo, comiéndolo lo más rápido posible.

Su mano izquierda se enreda en el flequillo azulado de su hermano, acariciándolo para hacer de su sueño uno todavía más agradable, así asegurándose de que no despierte pronto y lo descubra comiendo la fruta que le correspondía a aquél. Aunque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, pero Saga quiere, al menos, terminar su pequeño banquete antes de recibir la ira de su gemelo.

Sin embargo, en su diligencia, se vuelve descuidado. El néctar que con tanta avidez ansía conseguir de su alimento, termina escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Sigue un camino no precisamente veloz obedeciendo la gravedad, recorriendo la tersa piel que luce ligeramente tostada, hasta sostenerse por instantes efímeros a la delicada curva que avisa el inicio de su mentón. Después cae, sin que Saga se percate siquiera, pues está muy ocupado atrapando entre sus húmedos labios la última partecita de ganchosa apariencia, suave textura y adictivo sabor.

Y esa gotita cae sobre otra superficie que le recuerda la pulida piel que momentos atrás abandonó.

Kanon arruga la nariz levemente, preguntándose entre pensamientos adormilados si habría comenzado a llover, y el tonto de Saga se habría quedado dormido también.

Lleva una mano hasta su mejilla y limpia la gotita al momento en que entreabre los ojos de manera renuente, sintiéndose cero por ciento feliz por haber visto tan cruel fin a su descanso.

Sus párpados terminan de separarse abruptamente y el par de oscuras pupilas se contraen alarmadas, casi incrédulas ante la imagen que ven. Enseguida el chico se sienta y gira buscando por todas partes su mandarina. No halla nada, cosa que ya presentía.

Irreflexivamente, estira un brazo, toma un puñado de mechones añiles pertenecientes a la cabellera de su hermano y lo tira con fuerza, haciéndole gritar quejumbroso y tambalearse en su posición. Hasta un grupo de diminutas lagrimitas emerge de sus ojos a sostenerse de sus pestañas.

Kanon frunce el ceño, consciente de lo violento que su maltrato ha sido, mas no evidencia su culpabilidad; el enfado que siente hacia Saga es mucho mayor.

—¿!Por qué te comiste la mía!?— Saga mantiene la cabeza agachada y se encoge de hombros ante la exigente pregunta de su hermano.

—Lo siento.— Saga eleva el rostro, pidiendo clemencia con sus grandes ojos fijos en Kanon; los orbes esmeraldas titilan cristalinos y suavizan irremediablemente al menor.

Sin embargo, Kanon siente que es muy pronto para perdonar a su hermano, por más que lo quiera, y aunque ya esté planeando una venganza a futuro en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

—¿Perdóname?— Saga muestra una pequeña sonrisa suplicante. Kanon suspira, a punto de admitir su derrota.

Es entonces cuando nota el brillante caminito de líquido que dibuja una transparente vía desde los labios de Saga hasta su barbilla.

Kanon sabe de qué se trata esa sustancia, y puede imaginarse el envidiable gusto que Saga debió haberse dado con su mandarina.

Queriendo reclamar al menos aquel par de esparcidos mililitros como suyos, Kanon se inclina, sostiene un brazo de Saga para mantenerlo quieto, y acerca sus labios al rostro de su hermano. Saca su lengua, y recorre esa carreterita de dulce jugo, lamiéndolo y percibiendo en insignificante medida el agradable sabor.

Termina escondiendo su lengua, sus labios se cierran al alcanzar el extremo de la temblorosa boca de Saga, y se mantienen estáticos ahí por más tiempo del justificable. Su mirada se cruza fugazmente con la de su gemelo, y en el proceso nota un curioso sonroje sobre las mejillas de aquél.

Kanon se retira y pasa una mano sobre la cabeza de Saga, deslizándola por todo el lado de su rostro, peinando así los cabellos que poco tiempo atrás alborotó.

—Le decimos que Aioros y Shura las robaron… tal vez nos dé más— sugiere Kanon, empujado suavemente el hombro de Saga al notarlo irresoluto. Ambos guardan silencio por un par de segundos, imaginándose ya el par de nuevas mandarinas que su Maestro les dará si llegan con tal mentira.

Saga asiente con timidez y parpadea con fuerza. Todavía se siente muy raro, y esas maripositas en su estómago no paran de aletear fastidiosamente.

Kanon, satisfecho al haber convencido a su eterno cómplice, se pone de pie con un entusiasta brinco y enseguida se inclina para buscar la mano de Saga. Éste se permite ser ayudado y así se levanta en un santiamén.

—¡Apúrate, tengo hambre!—Entonces Kanon jala a Saga, causándole un pequeño traspié del que se sobrepone con apremio, para seguir el ritmo de la carrera que su hermano impone.

**~.~**

**Fin**


	3. Total Immortal

_Escrito en el 2005_

**Total immortal**

Cansado de correr, él cayó de rodillas.

El pasto era suave, pero aun así se quejó. El dolor era demasiado como para no hacerlo.

Y si se le estudiaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza, era imposible hallar algo físicamente inadecuado en él; ninguna aguda herida que justificara su llanto, ni el más mínimo indicio de enfermedad a la que culpar por su evidente sufrimiento.

No se hallaría eso, ni absolutamente nada más.

Él estaba vacío.

Bueno, no del todo; aun le quedaban interminables lágrimas que derramar.

Pero él ya estaba muerto, sin duda alguna… su interior se lo gritaba. También le gritaba muchas otras cosas pero él no deseaba escucharlas todas. Así que sólo hacía falta darle culminación a esa sequedad de su ser, y librarse de ese tormento.

Él extrajo algo pequeño de su bolsillo. Entre sus dos manos lo sostuvo posesivamente. Y ocultando éstas en su regazo, con el objeto las lastimó. Eran lindas, eran lechosas y suaves. Pero se lo merecían. Las muñecas también se vieron víctimas.

El objeto cayó a un lado suyo, y sus manos hicieron lo mismo.

Él formó puños con sus manos, y logró arrancar inocentes hebras de pasto que sufrieron el desquite de su frustración, de su ira.

Descubrió que todo dolía más si apretaba demasiado.

Él levantó su mirada. El sol que dio de lleno en su rostro hizo a la piel de sus mejillas, húmedas en salinas lágrimas, resplandecer de una manera casi mágica.

En esencia era un hermoso brillo, pero la existencia de su materia prima resultaba lamentable, y la fuente de ésta, aquel par de ojos hundidos y opacos, produciría sin excepciones la más luctuosa pena para cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de atestiguarlo.

Pero nadie lo hacía, nadie lo veía. Él estaba solo.

Minutos pasaron sin novedad, hasta que él decidió acomodar su cuerpo más confortablemente, sentándose. Inhaló profundo y exhausto, un segundo antes de que un insecto cruzara flotando frente a su nariz: una mariposa pequeña y poco llamativa.

O tal vez su nublada vista ya era incapaz de apreciar lo que quizás era un alegre e intenso color en esas deslucidas alas.

Él la vio volar despreocupadamente y la vio posarse sobre una flor que, graciosamente, era también gris.

Desde su plataforma vegetal la mariposilla torció sus antenas y él tuvo la sensación de que trataba de decirle algo.

Cuando la vio despegar con sutil vivacidad hacia las alturas de nuevo, en su viaje lento y armoniosamente triunfante, él entendió lo que trataba de comunicarle…

Ella era feliz.

Entonces él la envidió. Y la odió. Y su deseo más grande en ese momento —y muy probablemente lo que había anhelado con mayor exaltación en toda su vida—, fue el de convertirse en un insecto, justo como aquella criatura que ya se perdía entre los arbustos.

Él reacomodó su cuerpo una vez más, dejando caer su espalda hacia atrás hasta que apoyó los codos en el suelo, para después seguir bajando y permitir que su cabeza tocara el pasto, y todas sus extremidades se extendieran en su longitud.

Él tuvo que cerrar sus irritados ojos porque el sol molestaba demasiado y porque ya no tenía energías ni motivos para mantener sus párpados elevados por más tiempo.

Él suspiró cansadamente, pero el poco oxígeno que logró obtener con eso no lo salvaría.

Él intentó moverse, solamente para ver si podía.

Comprobó que controlar los dedos de sus manos, húmedos en una pegajosa calidez, ya era bien imposible.

Él sonrió.

Fue una mueca apenas apreciable, pero bastaba para poder expresar su victoria, su alivio.

Esa enfermiza satisfacción se esfumó al instante en que escuchó una voz familiar llamando su maldecido nombre a la distancia. Aunque tal vez no era tan lejos, pero así lo sentían sus agonizantes oídos.

Él habría fruncido el ceño si hubiera tenido fuerzas.

Él no supo nada más. No quería saber nada más.

Él habría llorado desconsolado si bríos le quedaran, cuando horas después se encontró despertando en la seguridad de su cama.

Si hubiera podido hacer responder a sus consumidos músculos, él también habría golpeado al chico que era su reflejo. Con la consternada mirada de sus hinchados ojos, aquél se revelaba como su indeseado salvador.

—¿Estás loco! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Él observó a la frente del otro arrugarse; sus ojos parecían vibrar inundados en líquido y sus labios tiritaban aunque no hubiera frío. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba mejor, él sentía un poco…

—Casi mueres…— La voz, antes firme, entonces se quebraba notablemente, de manera paralela a la caída de una pesada lágrima desde aquellos lagos esmeraldas en los que él se fijaba con gran concentración, sólo hasta ese momento, porque entonces él tuvo que cerrar los ojos al no soportar ver al otro así.

Entonces sintió que aquél plantaba las manos a cada lado de su rostro y las sintió demasiado cálidas. Supuso así que su rostro debía estar muy frío. Es decir que había estado cerca… muy cerca.

Sintió un beso sobre su mejilla y sintió también las lágrimas contactando ardientes contra su piel en ese punto, e igualmente en los próximos que el otro besaba, en toda la superficie de su rostro.

Sus párpados, su frente, su nariz, su mentón, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios…

Él abrió los ojos y miró al otro inexpresivamente.

—¿No sabes que te amo? ¿No sabes que moriré el día en que tú lo hagas?

La inexpresión se tornó en rencor.

Claro que lo sabía. Él lo sabía muy bien. Pero el amor de aquel era egoísta por negarse a dejarlo ir.

Escuchó un sollozo ahogado.

Y el rencor cambió a arrepentimiento.

—Yo también te amo…—dijo él, pero no escuchó su propia voz. Ni siquiera estuvo totalmente convencido de haber abierto la boca.

Sin embargo, el otro sonreía; con cierta pesadumbre, pero sonreía. Y así, él supo que le había escuchado.

Después sintió que el otro acomodó su cabeza a un lado de su cuello, y luego le abrazó.

Él trató de levantar sus manos y hacer lo mismo, pero se hallaba tan fastidiosamente débil que apenas si logró posarlas con ligereza a cada lado de la cintura del otro.

Aquél tomó una de esas manos y elevó el rostro del lugar en donde lo había escondido. Cuidadosamente, la llevó hasta sus labios y besó con dulzura la parte interna de la muñeca vendada.

Él sintió un efímero punzón en el sitio donde los labios de aquél tocaban, justo cuando dejaba ahí ese beso.

Él tendría que cortar más profundo para la próxima vez.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo — advirtió el otro en un dolido murmullo.

Él reconsideró la posibilidad de esa próxima vez.

Cuando el otro lo abrazaba como entonces lo hacía, las cosas no parecían del todo terribles.

El deseo de irse no desaparecía nunca, pero el otro le despertaba con su cercanía un deseo más grande, y valiente…

El deseo de quedarse.

Mientras el otro lo abrazara así, él querría quedarse.

Con su compañía, él podría ser inmortal.

Pero él, además de desear y querer, también sabía que la parte oculta que repudiaba de su propio ser terminaría alejando de sí mismo a su única razón de vivir.

Y entonces él definitivamente moriría, por más que continuase respirando.

/./

**Fin**


	4. Real dreams

___Escrito en el 2005 (empalagoso XD)_

* * *

_**Real Dreams**_

**/./**

Cabo Sunión.

No, ya no odio este lugar.

Ahora esas olas que maldije hace mucho tiempo y durante incontables días son mis aliadas. Te abrazan, te empujan más bien, te hacen caer torpemente, y a mí, carcajearme a la distancia de ti.

Y cuando emerges, el crimen que ellas iniciaron lo termina de consumar el ardiente sol de mediodía, que hace aparecer imaginaria brillantina en tu piel; te da un aire fantástico que me remonta a mis sueños, aquellos que llevo disfrutando despierto por inmerecido tiempo.

En lo que yo tardo en dar un suspiro, acomodándome mejor al inclinarme hacia atrás y acostarme en la toalla que hace de cama sobre la arena, tú ya has salido de las aguas y llegado a mi lado.

No te emparejas junto a mí como supuse que lo harías. Te echas desfachatadamente encima, juntando nuestros torsos desnudos con brusquedad, sin mostrar preocupación por mis quejas y acomodándote cual sultán encima de mí, recargando los brazos en mi pecho y cruzándolos por debajo de tu barbilla. La mirada que me estudia resulta tan estremecedora como la sonrisa que la acompaña.

Mis labios reflejan el encantador gesto de los tuyos, y me incorporo hasta apoyarme en mis codos. Tú das la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, haciéndote lugar entre mis piernas y dejando tu cabeza descansar en mi regazo. Cuando logro sentarme, puedo funcionar como sombrilla al asomarme sobre tu rostro.

Me quedo demasiado tiempo abstraído en aquella sincronía de facciones en las que siempre descubro algo nuevo y atrayente. Tú inevitablemente lo notas, porque tampoco pierdes de vista cualquier parpadeo mío.

—¿En qué piensas? —Alzas tus cejas, y una graciosa arruga se forma en tu frente. Paso mis dedos suavemente sobre ella para hacerla desaparecer. Sonríes, y ahora la piel que se contrae son las apetecibles comisuras de tus labios.

—En mis sueños —respondo sin meditarlo mucho. Y tu ceño se frunce otra vez, pero ahora la razón no es la curiosidad, sino una verdadera y notable preocupación.

—¿Pesadillas otra vez? —murmuras con cautela, cual si pisaras terrenos peligrosos.

Y sí, ése era en efecto un tema delicado, para ambos. Nuestro secreto, nuestras noches compartidas de agobiantes desvelos. Pero eso fue hace mucho, y duró poco. Un beso tuyo en cierta memorable ocasión lo arregló todo…

Me convenció de que los temores que imposibilitaban mi descanso por las noches eran injustificados; tú nunca volverías a irte, nada podría separarnos otra vez. Y sobre todo, ese toque de tus labios sobre los míos, y luego lo más que yo exigí de ti, y que entregaste sin reparo, me aseguró la razón por la que eternamente te quedarías conmigo: me querías en comparable medida a la infinidad con la que yo lo hago.

—No. Un sueño muy… _hermoso. _—Mis labios se curvan a un lado, mi voz arrastra insinuantemente la última palabra. Observo el brillo de comprensión en tus ojos y la gran sonrisa satisfecha en tus labios. Resoplo y agrego con falso hastío:

—Y recurrente hasta el fastidio. —Desciendes parcialmente tus párpados, muerdes tu labio inferior, tratando de dar fin tu sonrisa, y te quedas pensativo, tamborileando los dedos de tu mano derecha sobre mi rodilla.

Intrigado por lo que estarás maquinando, pongo una mano sobre cada una de tus mejillas, que se hallan deliciosamente sonrosadas como efecto de pasar toda la mañana al sol. Con ese simple acto consigo tener a tus ojos dedicándome toda su invaluable atención de nuevo.

—Y tú, ¿en qué piensas ahora?

—Anoche… dijiste unas cosas mientras dormías. —Terminas tu respuesta con una suave risa, y miras hacia el mar.

—¿Desde cuándo me espías mientras duermo? —Es una fingida molestia lo que se oye en mi voz. Tú lo sabes y vuelves a mirarme, claramente divertido.

—Desde que dormimos juntos. —El tono rojizo de tus mejillas se incrementa, haciéndome sentir complacido hasta el extremo.

—A veces me levanto más temprano que tú. Y te veo. —Tus ojos me regalan un significativo chispeo, antes de que decidas desviarlos otra maldecida vez lejos de mí.

Tomas un húmedo mechón de tu propio cabello, y lo aprietas con una mano sobre tu pecho. Tu entrecejo se frunce, más marcadamente que la previa ocasión, y tus labios se tuercen en un gesto apetecible.

—A veces es porque me pateas, y no puedo evitar despertar... —Si estos son tus regaños, créeme que se disfrutan.

—Bueno, ¿y me dirás de qué hablé? —Deslizo mis manos por tus brazos, hasta tus codos y de regreso a tus hombros, incitándote a que confieses.

—No. —Cínico, sueltas tu respuesta y sin más te levantas, huyes de mis brazos y trotas de regreso al mar, adentrándote sólo hasta que el agua te llega a los tobillos. Es un buen sitio para rodar con las olas en cuanto te empuje.

—¡Kanon! —gruñes al sentirte en el suelo; espuma de mar mojando los alrededores de tu rostro, y yo encima de ti, sentado a horcajadas y triunfante.

Te levantas hasta sentarte, nuestras piernas se intercalan y quedamos en la misma posición, arrodillados frente a frente. Pero no es suficiente para mí, podrías escapar fácilmente, así que vuelvo a empujarte, pero primero permito que gatees un poco. Huyes hasta que tocas la arena y entonces te tumbo boca abajo. Tu rostro queda de lado en el suelo, absorbiendo granos dorados, y mi mejilla llega presta a restregarse contra la tuya.

Sujeto tus muñecas y te mantengo inmóvil con mi peso. Respiras agitado, una débil sonrisa se aprecia en tus labios y tus ojos se cierran cuando suspiras con profundidad. No me olvido de enredar mis piernas con las tuyas, terminando con la certeza de que nos haremos tropezar mutuamente al levantarnos.

Ninguna de nuestras voces se escucha, pero el atronador océano no da lugar a un silencio total; queda ese arrullo adormecedor que me despierta el impulso de dejar un pequeño beso en tu mejilla empapada, de donde rescato el sabor a mar.

—Siempre así —exhalas de pronto, casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Qué? —Me levanto apoyando las manos a cada lado de tu cuerpo, y tú aprovechas para girarte y quedar boca arriba, aunque aún atrapado por mí. Tus manos se alzan y agarran a mi nuca antes de que me sonrías en complicidad.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste… "siempre así". —Y me atraes a un beso; lento, dulce, profundo, y _nuestro_. Lo que tú y yo somos no es de nadie más, es la mejor expresión del egoísmo que compartimos desde pequeños y que nos hizo desperdiciar toda una vida y arruinar tantas otras. El reencauzamiento actual es distinto, entre los dos la energía se contiene, _nos contiene_, y el mundo queda en segundo plano.

No necesito inquirir más para hallarle total sentido a tus palabras… _mis _palabras. Es la síntesis de mi máxima ambición: tú como invasor a mis sueños y determinante de mi realidad.

Por el momento lo tengo, _te_ tengo. Y no quiero seguir de ninguna otra manera.

Sólo así.

**/./**

**FIN**


	5. Capricho

_Escrito en el 2007_

**Capricho**

**/./**

—Saga— llama suavemente, con sutil urgencia impregnada en su voz. Permite un momento de silencio, luego frunce el ceño brevemente, durante el segundo que le tomó alcanzar la decisión de ponerse de pie.

Camina descalzo sobre la punta de sus pies, con cautela injustificada, hacia la cama vecina.

—Saga, ¿estás despierto?— Se sienta junto a la figura cubierta por un par de mantas. Permite una sonrisa diminuta a sus labios, porque él no cree que esa noche se sienta tanto frío.

Recarga un brazo sobre la espalda de ése que duerme de costado. Se asoma buscando su rostro, pero… no, está todo cubierto.

—Mm…— La figura se mueve incomodada, tratando de escapar de la fuente de su perturbación.

—Saaga~— insiste el otro, y tira fuerte de las mantas que atrapan a su hermano. Éste gira boca arriba para descubrir la expresión pícara del otro, y contrapone una suya; amargosa, nada encantada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Si tienes tanto frío, puedo dormir contigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Al ver a su comentario siendo categóricamente ignorado, Kanon voltea su perfil hacia la ventana y resopla descontento. Cierra los ojos, olvida su fugaz enfado y comienza a explicar:

—No podía dormir, estaba pensando.— Encuentra la mirada soñolienta y desinteresada de su hermano, y espera alguna señal que le convenza de continuar.

Saga parpadea y parece tomar un respiro particularmente profundo.

Entonces Kanon continúa.

—Sobre lo que me dijiste en la tarde, ¿todavía piensas así?

—Hn, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Creo que estás equivocado.

—Estás en tu derecho de creer lo que quieras. Ya déjame dormir. — Saga cierra los ojos, alcanza una almohada pequeña que descansa junto a la más grande que soporta su cabeza, y la coloca encima de su rostro.

—Aún no. Verás, entiendo todo lo que me dijiste, y sí, todo suena muy lógico, pero... no es así.

—...

—Y quiero que admitas que estás equivocado.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que pueda volver a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_—Es sólo un capricho, y darle tantas vueltas al asunto te ha confundido más._

_Sentado sobre un escalón, Saga ajustaba sus sandalias. Su hermano, de pie frente a él y cubriéndole del sol, miraba a aquellas manos laborar con inusitado interés._

—No creo que se trate de algo así... Admito que quizás es extraño, pero-

_—¿Quizás? Definitivamente lo es, ¡soy tu hermano!— Saga alzó el rostro y cruzó miradas con Kanon durante un instante antes que éste volviera a agachar la cabeza._

_Saga suspiró un tanto mortificado y se puso de pie._

_—No le des importancia, deja de pensar en eso y pasará._

—Si pudiera ignorarlo tan fácilmente no te habría dicho nada —_señaló Kanon en un tono malhumorado._

_Saga guardó silencio, notó las manos de Kanon hechas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, y sintió su mandíbula tensa, sus dientes apretados. Le costó esfuerzo abrir la boca y seguir hablando._

—Deberías distraerte. ¿Por qué no vas a entrenar?— _Kanon le lanzó una mirada difícil de interpretar; incrédula, resentida y atípicamente triste; todo a la vez. Duró unos segundos antes de que asintiera renuente, diera la vuelta y bajara los escalones._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Saga retira lentamente la almohada que cubre su rostro. Kanon se mueve hasta apoyar las manos junto a los hombros de Saga, y un par de ojos verdes expectantes no dejan escapar a otros similares, pero indiferentes.

_"Eres un mentiroso, Saga." _Kanon no puede evitar que una comisura de sus labios se levante en un gesto confiado, triunfante. No está seguro de qué lo ha originado.

Un silencio de Saga es casi una victoria, se dice. Y espera.

Saga comienza a sentirse ligeramente turbado.  
No, de hecho es un sentimiento viejo al que normalmente despide como algo inexistente.

En esos momentos, su hermano le desagrada por completo, pero no realmente.

¿Por qué no pudo olvidarse de todo como él le ordenó? Aquél se lo dijo ya, que no era fácil. Y Saga se recuerda que él ya debería saber eso... y que a Kanon no le gustan las mentiras. Saga no las tiene en tan mal concepto, las considera útiles en ocasiones; a veces protegen de cosas difíciles.

Tal vez no sea tan complicado. Si lo dice, tal vez el otro le dejará en paz y él podrá seguir durmiendo y soñando con mentiras.

—De acuerdo, estoy equivocado— logra decir con una impavidez de la que él mismo se admira. Se felicita, y por un momento logra relajarse, siente que todo va a salir bien, todo va a seguir igual, y Kanon tarde o temprano lo superará.

_"No es un capricho."_

Kanon sonríe. No muestra sus dientes, sólo curva sus labios; es una sonrisa amable acompañada de una mirada que se burla del otro. Y el camino hacia la comodidad se detiene abruptamente para Saga, quien no entiende qué ha salido mal.

—Sí, lo estás— confirma el menor, y todavía con esa sonrisita desesperante en los labios, se aleja hacia el borde de la cama. Apenas Kanon se levanta, y Saga hace lo mismo, velozmente. Jala a Kanon de un brazo, deteniendo su andar a mitad del corto trayecto que separa sus camas, y lo hace voltear. La violencia del movimiento lleva a Kanon a cerrar los ojos, sorprendido. Saga lo empuja a su cama, a donde Kanon se dirigía tras juzgar que ya había logrado suficiente con el otro por un día.

Pero tal vez Saga no lo empujó, tal vez perdió el equilibrio y simplemente le cayó encima, pues su aterrizaje careció de gracia; la cama hizo mucho ruido, y su cabeza contactó fuertemente contra la pared.

—Ow...—Kanon se queja mientras Saga se mantiene en silencio, sosteniendo sus brazos firmemente, incomodándolo con su peso rígido y cosquilleándole el cuello con sus cabellos. La nariz de Saga se presiona contra su pecho, y Kanon puede sentir lo pesado de su respiración incluso a través de la ropa.

Entonces Kanon se ríe.

_"No es nada que tú puedas explicar."_

/././

**Fin**


	6. Drabble 1: Después del entrenamiento

Agrego 2 drabbles que no tenía por aquí. Fueron escritos en el 2006. Saludos :)

* * *

**Drabble #1: **Después de los entrenamientos

* * *

—¿Por qué no eres más cuidadoso?—Nunca fue un reclamo, el tono en su voz era demasiado indulgente, la sonrisa comprensiva. Esas palabras salían de su boca sólo porque resultaba algo así como su obligación de hermano.

Era un recurso para que la excusa quedara bien asentada, y lo que hiciera no dejara dudas de ser en pos de su bienestar y nada más.

Aunque incluso cuando la herida en su pierna ya estaba bien limpia y la venda perfectamente ajustada sobre ella, la corta túnica continuaba recogida a la altura de sus caderas, y esa mano permanecía acariciando la parte interior de su muslo, y deslizándose hacia arriba, y más arriba...

—Aah…—De inmediato llevó una mano para taparse la boca y miró a su acompañante con ojos ensanchados en asombro. Aquél le regresó una mirada segura, tan determinada como sus traviesos dedos.

—Deberías descansar...— sugirió. El otro, sentado a su lado al borde de la cama, asintió, incapaz de responder de alguna otra forma pues su garganta se sentía atiborrada de nudos.

Uno sonrió divertido, encantado y satisfecho ante el sonrojo del otro, y deslizó de regreso su mano hasta la rodilla. Ese otro se destapó la boca para poder suspirar entrecortado.

—¿Será que puedas entrenar mañana?

—S-seguro que sí.— Y quizás lograría conseguir alguna otra lesión que demandara los cuidados de su siempre dispuesto hermano gemelo.


	7. Drabble 2: Frente a Athena

**Drabble #2: **Frente a Athena

* * *

Temblando. Cada dedo de sus manos actúa como un ente independizado, agitándose sin ritmo alguno y logrando con sus movimientos encharcarse aun más en el sagrado líquido carmín que se acaba de regar en el piso.

Y sus ojos se clavan en el espacio entre sus manos, donde la daga aterrizó. No puede alzar la mirada. No puede, por más que sabe que el cuerpo de su Diosa se halla a una distancia mínima y es necesario recogerla; por más que ansíe con desesperación tenerla entre sus brazos y proteger su cuerpo humano, aunque carezca ya de vida.

Nota goteos sobre la sangre. Sus propias lágrimas. Y hablar es imposible, no tiene voz para desagarrarse la garganta y expresar su dolor. Sólo puede pensarlo y se vuelve insoportable tener todo eso dentro de su cabeza sin ser capaz de sacarlo. Siente que explotará. Y escucha el llamado de sus compañeros mediante el cosmos, tan desconsolados como él y esperando su guía.

Cierra sus ojos y sus mudos sollozos continúan.

Una mano sobre su hombro intenta llamar su atención pero él la ignora. Otra mano apoya a la anterior, llegando a su rostro para elevarlo, y tras cumplir el cometido, se queda ahí reposando sobre su mejilla, empapándose de sus lágrimas.

"Saga," está en su mente. Y abre los ojos y lo mira, arrodillado frente a él, sonriéndole con tristeza y animándole con no más que su amable, un tanto tímida, pero esperanzada mirada, a que se ponga de pie y siga adelante. Ha vuelto solo por él y no desea verlo derrumbado ni un segundo más. Sabe que volverá a perderlo, y probablemente él mismo morirá, pero eso está bien porque ha podido verlo de nuevo y ahora lo está tocando. Se siente satisfecho.

"Hermano, levántate."

Saga no vacila más.


End file.
